The present disclosure relates to an actuator module, actuator system comprising the actuator module, e.g. for use in an atomic force microscopy (AFM) system. The disclosure further relates to a computer-implemented method for designing an actuator module, a computer-readable storage medium, and a method for manufacturing an actuator module.
An actuator module can be used to actuate a load, e.g. cause a vibrational motion of the load. For example in an atomic force microscope, an actuator module can be used as a scan head that actuates a probe tip for scanning a specimen surface.
In general, it is desired that the dynamic transfer function or frequency response function between an applied actuator force (input) and a displacement of an actuating surface or probe (output) be as smooth as possible, e.g. free of disturbing resonances. However, when the actuator module is connected to a base frame in a conventional way, movements of the actuator module may excite base frame vibrations. These induced vibrations may influence the transfer or response function and deteriorate performance of the actuator system.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an actuator module connectable to a base frame wherein a transfer of vibrations from the actuator module to the base frame is reduced.